


The Sunshine Herald

by Herald_of_Naamah



Series: In the Family [3]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Hawkes Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Naamah/pseuds/Herald_of_Naamah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History in the Dragon Age was written by three figures: a Hero, a Champion, and a Herald. But what if they weren't so very different, but shared an upbringing and family name? What if it was the Hawkes?</p><p>Part Three: With her sister having disappeared out of duty and her brother out of necessity, Bethany Hawke decides she will stand for the Hawke family at Divine Justinia's conclave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motion

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! This is part three of a series, and will make oodles more sense if you've read the others.
> 
> If you don't wish to, basic rundown:
> 
> Marian Hawke was conscripted as the Warden, leaving Carver to be Kirkwall's Champion. Bethany has gone through these years sheltered and relieved that she has not been called to power or authority... as of yet.

After handling the events of Kirkwall and uncovering their father's legacy, the Hawke siblings were unfortunately doomed to be separated again. Merrill, Carver, and Isabella were happy to drop their passengers at the port in Amaranthine, but they realized they could not stay. Constant movement was Carver's best friend right now as the word came out- Seekers were on the look out. Varric departed with the others, promising to create a trail. He would be just loud enough, and had enough contacts he would be safe.

Bethany struggled with what to do. In the end however, she decided to accept an offer from Marian to stay as a lay-mage at Vigil's Keep. There were tasks they needed assistance on, and it would allow close proximity both to the ports and to news sources, letting her keep an eye on the others from afar. The added benefit at the end of the season became clear: once Autumn grew strong, Marian and Nathaniel's daughter Leandra returned home, and Bethy instantly cared for the girl.

Marian stayed only through Winter that year however. As Nate and Bethy made for Denerim and the annual meetings, she turned the other way.

0 - Warden Hawke-Howe - 0

Marian Howe was not the most calm woman as she moved up the stairs to Soldier's Peak, her guest behind her. She crossed the bridge and hesitated at a very familiar door, turning to her odd companion before taking a deep breath.

Before her hand could raise, the Architect knocked on the door for her. Mari just glared.

"You hesitated," was the only response he gave her. She opened her mouth to protest, then realized she had nothing to say. Delays would get them nowhere.

Avernus opened the door at that moment, saving the Warden Commander from requiring further discourse. Instead she looked at the very old mage and took a deep breath.

"I have a strange request." And with that, Marian Howe explained her needs and went against her better judgement in volunteering to let them use her to test the results.

00 - Time Passes - 00

Two years passed, with word from the wayward warden scarce. Carver was more talkative, piracy agreeing with him. They were striking blows at the Templars from sea, capturing their ships. Carver became captain in place of Bella as the apparent pirate queen grew her force and became admiral over nearly a half-dozen ships on the seas, though she always made her berth with Carver and Merrill. Bethany loved getting their letters.

Anders has mellowed tremendously, though his work became more complicated. Officially, the Wardens disassociated from the war; realistically, he was getting funds to help funnel both mages and templars towards free places and create peace where possible. By spreading the true story of Meredith's corruption it was hoped that the fighting could be mitigated even as Circle after Circle declared freedom. Another problem had come up in his task, however- one he now worked as tirelessly to resolve as the abuse of powers he'd seen before: the forced lyrium addiction. It became a pet project after he saw a few templars die at his feet, suffering the withdrawal. He wasn't apt to let it stand.

When the Seeker captured Varric, Bethany's concern grew. When months passed with no further word of him she panicked. Luckily, another letter came to Vigil's Keep at the same time. An invitation with Marian's name on it, even if nobody had seen her for nearly the full two years. Bethany looked at the request and made her decision.

Which is why she knocked on the Warden Commander's office door shortly after. Nathaniel had been acting in that capacity, liaising with Marian by letter when possible. He looked tired and apprehensive, though Beth accepted that was likely what happened when your partner disappears for years to talk with old enemies.

"Nate? Do you have a moment?"

He brightened at her voice as if it was a drop of sunshine. "Of course, sister. How can I help?"

"We got a summons from the Divine." She set the letter on the table. "There is to be a conclave. Mari was their first choice, of course, but since she is unavailable I thought I might go in her stead."

Nathaniel looked at the note. "There's time. I'd rather send Anders..."

"No." Bethany stayed firm, having considered the options. "He would end up either questioned or killed at worst, and making a scene at his arrival at best. I was there too you know. I can speak for the mages at Kirkwall. For the first Circle to rebel. For... for Orsino." His name hurt still leaving her mouth, the betrayal so rich in her mind, but she had practiced her steadiness. She was ready.

Nathaniel considered her, and Bethy straightened under his assessment. Finally he sighed. "I'm tired of fighting you Hawke women anyway. Go to the Temple of Sacred Ashes then, but keep writing, so I know you are safe. I don't want Mari getting back and throwing a fit because I let you walk into danger."

Bethany heard the conviction. Marian WAS coming back. She had to. Bethany recognized the tone but wisely said nothing about her brother-in-law trying to convince himself of something uncertain. "I will," was all she said, a promise. She wouldn't disappear too.


	2. Breach of Protocol

Bethany felt exceedingly groggy as she awoke. She went through her normal mental check-up, trying to determine her state. Something had dropped her into unconsciousness, she knew that much, and her hand pained her terribly. Catching her breath, the young Hawke girl forced her eyes open and her body upright.

"Leliana. She's up."

The voice was thick, heavy with the Nevarran accent. "Seeker Pentaghast." Bethany considered the woman, whose face was drawn in a frown. "What happened?"

Cassandra stood stock still as Leliana entered the room, her eyes colder than Bethany had seen them before. The expression changed as soon as she laid eyes on the young mage. "Bethy. At least you survived."

"What do you mean by at least me? What is going on, Leliana?" Bethany was much more familiar with the 'former' bard, having been introduced both by Nathaniel and an overly excited Leandra the previous year. Yet even she wass hesitantly quiet, considering. It was disconcerting to have someone she actually knew she her with this kind of discernment. "I deserve to know what is going on." The mage injected as much command as she dared in the circumstance. She was simply glad not to be in irons.

"This makes no sense, Cassandra. I know Bethany Hawke. Her sister is the Hero of Fereldan! Her brother was the Champion of Kirkwall! She would no more be a part of this than you or I."

"I know." Cassandra sighed, looking at the mage and finally coming up to grab her hand and thrust it in her face. "Can you explain this?"

Bethany looked with horror at the brilliant green mark on her hand. That would explain the pain. "I..." She racked her memory for something, anything to explain, but she barely remembered anything after arriving in the Frostbacks. "...can't. The last thing I remember is hurrying into the Conclave because I was running late. What...what happened?"

"That makes things complicated." Cassandra was looking at Bethany, but her words were obviously meant for Leliana. "The people around here believe the survivor, whoever it might be, did it. It won't be easy to change minds."

Leliana nodded. "There has to be another way to explain this."

Cassandra offered a hand to pull Bethany into standing. "Helping me will go a long way towards proving you are innocent."

"What do they think I did? What is happening?"

"It's easier if we show you," Leliana offered, leading Bethany out into the cold air of the Frostback mountains. The chill only increased as she saw the rip in the sky.

It was Cassandra who took Bethany by the shoulder then, explaining the Breach and Bethany's connection to it. The mage shuddered, afraid of something so powerful- something killing her- stuck in the palm of her hand. The only comfort was Cassandra's willingness to keep her upright and carefully explain what was happenng to the best of her ability. The cold rationale calmed Bethany somehow, though she dearly wished it was Leliana at her side between the two. Then, topping a hill, she heard a familiar voice below and broke into a run.

The instant the demons were defeated, Bethany dropped the staff she'd found along the road and grabbed onto the thankfully familiar face. "Varric!"

"Sunshine! Good to see you awake!" He hugged back vigorously, to the point of forgetting to even introduce the elven apostate behind him. Not that it mattered. He was just another mage, though he genuinely seemed inclined to lend aide. Bethany took the break to reach into herself, feeling for the spirit she had bonded to in Kirkwall to help with healing. Only to find a major problem.

The spirit Orsino had helped her treat with was silent.

Bethany frowned, working to cast a basic heal on Cassandra after her last injury and finding it stunted. "Strange,"'she whispered, her mind racing. Was this a side-effect of the mark in her hand, or had Compassion abandoned her friendship? Either way it was unusual. She would have to think about this later.

"We have to hurry," Bethany suggested as she looked ahead. "That Breach isn't sealing itself."


	3. Not for Nothing

Bethany felt lost. The breach hung low in the sky, and she was beginning to wonder exactly how she was meant to even consider closing it. Small rifts in the Hinterlands were one thing, but the scar that cracked the sky was quite another.

Cassandra had proven a gift from the Maker. Where others deferred to Bethany, calling her Herald and waiting on her word, Cassandra spoke and guided the mage through decisions. It was a necessary balm in the midst of this chaos, and Bethany latched onto it. Yet she also found herself caring for those who joined her, from the Seeker and Varric to the man who claimed to the odd supposed Warden who had joined in the Hinterlands. One member bothered Beth more than the others, however. She knew Leliana, knew the woman's careful grace, and was concerned. So she found herself approaching the tent of the Left Hand of the Divine, intent on speaking with her troubled friend.

Leliana was caught up in prayer when Bethany arrived. Not wishing to disturb, she stood to the side and let Leliana finish, her heart twisting as the confrontation unfolded. Hawke had known the woman was hurting, but this cut deeper. Leliana was crumbling. Beth wondered if this had happened before, and if so how Marian had handled it.

Bethany was definitely not prepared for the bard to turn on her. "You speak for Andraste, no?" the red-head demanded. "What does the Maker's prophet have to say about all of this? What's his game "

Calming herself, Bethany did all she could to remember Leliana's world had just been shattered. While she believed the Maker was at work in all things, she couldn't say she heard the plans. "I speak for no one but myself. I can't speak for Andraste!"

Leliana paused at that, considering. For a moment, Bethany felt the shift. Where before she had been a friend's sister, or the Inquisition's rallying cry, she seemed now to see a person. A friend of her own, Bethany hoped. "I used to think I was chosen, just as some say you are," Leliana confided. "I thought I was fulfilling his purpose for me- working with the Divine, helping people." Her face fell, tears of anger threatening to fall. "And now she's gone. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing."

"Maybe you have another purpose." Bethany drew closer, a hand finding its way onto Leliana's shoulder. "Let me help you find it." They were so close now, and Bethany's voice so soft... She could smell the faintest hint of Andraste's Grace in the air, and it was pleasant.

The two women stood in shocked silence. Bethany felt light-headed, and looked down quickly. She had been unprepared to realize she found Leliana so beautiful, here in her uncertainty- stumbling and human, for the first time Bethany had seen. Considering how strongly Bethany had felt for Orsino, the pluck at her desire was also confusing.

"No." Leliana's voice finally broke the enchantment that had lain bet the tent. "This is my burden. I regret that I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again."

Bethany placed herself in front of Leliana's work. "I hope it does happen again, Leliana," she asserted. "You don't have to just be strong. You can talk to me. I hope you will, because otherwise how can I hope to confide in you?"

The spymaster stumbled over her thoughts. Bethany knew only because she had seen Marian in moments of uncertainty, and the two apparently shared a thought process in that. Unlike how Marian would simply shrug and shut down however, Leliana ended with a nod. "If I have the need, then I will speak with you, Herald."

Bethany groaned. "Please call me Bethany. You, at least?"

"How about...Hawke?"

The thought brought a smile. "Alright then. If you must, you can call me Hawke."

0 * +

-You can call me Hawke.-

the words flew through Bethany's head as she walked through the cells with Dorian. She had found Cassandra and Varric, her mind numbing with pain for them. A year, Cassandra said. A year was all it had taken. Where was Carver? Nate? Marian? How could they sit by and let it happen? The walls were red with the malformed lyrium, the corruption strong through the castle.

It had all gone wrong. Bethany watched the memory in swift forward motion, but it always had a single center. Always the nightmares went to Leliana. Not because of anything that had been said, but because of one small moment. It was just after Bethany had freed the spymaster, loosing the bonds and rubbing at wrists that would be starved for circulation while desperately wishing she could locate her spirit friend. As Bethany apologized, Leliana looked up.

"If you're back from the dead, you'll have to do better than that." Then, unexpectedly, the red-head pulled in to press her lips against the mage's gently. "You're going to have to end all this."

That image then flowed into the image of Leliana as Dorian activated the amulet. She watched as Leliana fell to the guards, tears coming to her eyes as she heard the last few words of chant from the woman's lips.

"Bethany Hawke. I am sorry." The words reverberated in the Fade, stopping the nightmare in its tracks. "I have been late."

Bethany sighed at the relief as her dreamscape changed with the influence of Compassion. "Where have you been?"

"I have been stuck. We will meet again soon, and you will understand."

Bethany let the relief flood through her thoughts and woke. She let the sensation guide her awake, a smile on her face in spite of the confusion. The day was breaking. The most important day. And thanks to the timely intervention, she also was able to do so with a clearer mind.


	4. Haven

To Bethany Hawke, Herald of Andraste:

I must admit that when word of your situation and title reached me I couldn't believe my ears. Isabella is still laughing in hysterics. Merrill is as confused as you would imagine- I tried to explain why Bella and I find this funny but it just isn't breaking through.

While your position is amusing and a strange surprise, the fact people flock to you is not. I always knew your disposition was suited to something greater than either Mari or myself. Mom would be proud you are taking charge and showing your nature.

I am making my way west to your location. Don't protest (you would, I know you!). You need me, you and your Inquisition.

Until soon.

-Carver

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Bethany had returned from the horrible past with a more certain gait. Her companion in that adventure, Dorian, did not seem to share her newfound confidence in the slightest. In fact the Tevinter mage had returned with some reservation in his steps.

Bethany was confident. She say in the small residence she had been allotted, her fingers wrapping around a simple letter Varric had slid into the pocket of her robes. As she read it, tears of relief ran down her face.

It was from Carver. It hardly said anything, being just pleasantries. Yet she was excited. She would see her twin soon! It was far too long.

With any luck, she and the mages would have the Breach closed before he ever arrived.

"Herald! A moment."

Bethany turned to the source of her title to see Cullen. She smiled gently at him, nodding in welcome. "Commander. Please, leave the title be."

He chuckled. "Mage Hawke then?"

Bethy couldn't help but laugh aloud with the Commander. Maker it felt good. "I believe I left THAT designation across the Narrow. Best just call me Bethany."

"Bethany." Her name rolled off his lips, and reminded her of how the past should have been. "Then let me be just be Cullen. I just wanted to thank you for rising to the occasion here. Your presence has made my job easier."

"Glad to be of service, Cullen."

"Is there... I mean, I am concerned for you. You attempt to close the breach tomorrow, yes?"

"I do."

"Make sure your friends are strong. And prepared. I fear the path ahead."

Bethany just smiled. "Cullen, my friend, I will travel with the Right Hand of the Divine. How bad can it be?"

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Bethany regretted her hasty words as soon as she saw the army at Haven's none-too-sturdy gates. Cullen and Leliana worked fast to gather the people with Bethany took Dorian, Cassandra, and Varric to defend as best they could. Something about this strange boy though, this Cole who arrived ahead of the Templars, felt so familiar...

Bethany had no time to think about that. Not once she saw that... thing. Dear Maker, that could actually be an archdemon. Where were the Wardens- the REAL Wardens- when she needed them? Blackwall was a single man, not a fighting force, and this was beyond the Inquisition's meager numbers.

There was only one thing to do. She resolved to bring down the mountain. That resolution was only stronger when she locked eyes on the cause of their strife...

"Corypheus? No. This isn't possible..."

"You. You're one of those brats who freed me. And now you have spoilt my prize." As if to underline his frustration, the ancient being lashed out and allowed his power to flow through the mark in Bethany's hand. The Mage woman screamed loudly, almost in tears from the pain.

The Chant came to her mind. "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt," Bethany recited quietly. "And the wicked."

With that, she struggled up and rushed to the trebuchet, bringing the mountain down on top of Corypheus and his dragon. She leapt to the safe refuge below her, praying it would hold, and finally let the darkness consume her at least for a few hours.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Leandra. Marian. Carver. Nathaniel. Anders. Leliana.

Leandra. Marian. Carver. Nathaniel. Anders. Leliana.

Bethany recited the names in her mind as if they were her own personal chant, reminding herself how much was at sake of she were to fail now. They had to know about Corypheus. They had to know the truth. They had to know the danger everyone was in.

Leliana. Marian. Carver. Leliana. Leandra. Leliana.

Leliana.

Leliana.

Leliana...

"There she is."

"She's alive."

"Thank the Maker!"

Bethany shivered for a brief instant before collapsing into the waiting arms before her. She felt herself being pulled up and taken nearer to the fire, the cold starting to slide from her bones and warmth taking its place. This was only aided by the sudden sensation of arms sliding around her.

"Lean back, young Hawke." Leliana's clipped voice whispered in her ear gently. "I remember these mountains. You must take all the warmth you can."

Bethany relaxed into the bard's light hold and let the warmth spreading calm her nerves. She fell back into restful slumber against Leliana's chest, comfortable and feeling safer than she had imagined possible.


	5. Together Again

Leliana had not understood Alistair when he confided the level of relief he had felt seeing Marian after the battle with the archdemon to her. It had seemed an odd concept at the time- she understood being glad to see someone, and being pleased they had survived, but his description had been that it was one of the top three moments in his life- just after Keiran's birth and Morrigan saying she loved him.

Now, though, it made sense. It was how she felt when she saw Bethany come through the snow and into the camp. It was Leliana who had hurriedly rushed the minute her spies had mentioned seeing a figure approaching. The Maker had protected his Bride's Herald. Thankfulness resounded in her, and the blessed relief that she now comprehended. Yet it was replaced swiftly by guilt. The situation should have been avoided, should never had occurred.

"I'm sorry."

Bethany let her shock flow as she watched the spymaster deflate with her apology. There was nothing Leliana could have done to mitigate the disaster that was Haven. Bethany shivered in memory of the trek after that destruction, after standing against Corypheus. Again.

"So am I," Bethany responded quietly. "Corypheus was my family's responsibility."

Leliana blinked, handing over a sheet of paper. Too long. "The names of those we lost," the woman clarified, heading to the window. "You did all you could. Blame me for this."

Bethany paused, watching the graceful woman carefully. The thoughts from their last conversations would not go away. Neither would the horrific images from the future she had seen with Dorian. That adventure had sealed it. Bethany knew without a doubt she had done a dumb thing.

She had fallen for a Chantry sister.

Clearing the thought, Bethany made herself react normally. "We all saw who attacked us," she reminded Leliana. "We know exactly who to blame. My father sealed him. My siblings and I... we killed him. Our responsibility. If your men had stayed they would have died and we most likely would have still lost Haven." Bethany shrugged. "I don't trust that avalanche did anything but upset him. He was already cold." She leaned at the window beside Leliana, looking out at Skyhold. It was taking precious time to build, but when it was ready the fortress was sure to be magnificent.

"If Corypheus is cold I must be colder. I forgot the lesson I learned ten years ago: war demands sacrifices of us all."

Bethany acted on instinct. Her hands darted, snatching up her companion's in turn. They were soft, but a few half-disguised callouses showed the woman still shot a bow consistently enough. There was a gentleness in them Bethany was desperate to draw out. The mage almost raised it to her cheek or lip, wanting to feel it against her, but resisted. There was hesitation in the other woman, and Bethy was loathe to hurt her.

"Don't you know the elements, Sister Nightingale? If Corypheus is cold, being cold will feed his strength. We must generate heat to chip away and finally melt him away. There are enough sacrifices. Do not let your heart be another."

Bethany stood and walked out, sparing a glance where the spymaster was unmoving at the window. As the youngest Hawke left this friend, she didn't see the smile that crept onto the woman's face, or how she rubbed her wrist in happy shock at the contact that had just occurred.

Leliana would not have admitted it, but in their travels she had become smitten with Marian Hawke all those years ago. It never could have amounted to anything; as caring as Marian was, she was also very particular to men. With a smirk, Leliana mentally added that the attraction seemed particular for men that tried to kill her, but everyone has their quirks. It was an unrequited interest Leliana had harbored. Bethany was quite different. Her complexion may be darker, but her nature was pure light. Leliana was drawn to the woman in spite of herself. Bethany also seemed open to the idea...

Leliana shut her thoughts down expertly. It was a mirage, something she wanted to see. The mage couldn't be flirting.

Back to work.

\- 0 In the Courtyard 0 -

Bethany inspected the new arrival, this Cole, for only a minute before realization struck her. "You're... a spirit." It was a whisper, a shock, though before Solas could say anything about how it made the boy no less useful Bethany had already bounded up and given the small blonde form a hug. "You have deserved that for a long time, Compassion."

"A long time?" Varric asked. "So you know him?"

Bethany opened her mouth, but it was Cole who spoke. "A friend before friends went away, the good part of magic all in one." Then, turning to the dwarf, Cole continued. "I helped her."

"Yes, you did. Many times." Bethany smiled. "Compassion- Cole- where have you been?"

He told her little, vagueness in every word, but Bethany didn't mind. She understood he had given a part of himself to bring compassion to someone. Compassion has always been quiet in its ways, and she wasn't going to demand answers of him. Instead she offered him a place here, thankful for the help. And now, she thought, the Inquisition could be tempered with compassion.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -/p

Bethany was relieved after her hurried discussion with Varric. She ran up the rampart steps and threw herself into Carver's waiting arms with an excited squeak. Her brother laughed, lifting her into the air and spinning her around. When he set her down, Carver met his twin sister's eyes and let his smile fade.

"You were reckless, Bethy."

"It was me or hundreds, brother," Bethany noted, poking his stomach. "You'd have done the same. So would Mari."

"She's right." From the shadow, a second- and much more unexpected- figure appeared. "We've both done it before."

Bethany almost screamed in excitement. She ran up to her sister and wrapped her arms around the older sister's neck. Marian patted her sister's back and returned the affection. She pulled away, looking at her lost sister...

The changes were subtle. Tightened muscles all around, several wrinkles. She seemed much paler, though that only made sense. She had cut her hair shorter than Bethany had ever seen before, tying it back as well to keep the strands completely free. The starkest change was in the eyes. Harsher, colder. And a deep, slate grey.

"Marian?"

"I found it," the Warden confirmed. "I had planned to get back home but it seems the Orlesians are concerned about Vigil's Keep. Mind a little extra company sister?"

Bethany smiled in return. "Nate? Lee?"

"On their way. But Carver tells me there is work to be done." Marian frowned, deeply. "Corypheus is using the same trick he did on me against all our Wardens. I can stem the tide in Fereldan, but Orlais will be a stretch."

"Then you will join us?" Bethany asked, excited.

"I can't Bethy," Marian apologized. "I have a lot to do. You said my people are welcome to join you, and we will. The Wardens of Fereldan are with you. As their Commander it is my duty to ensure their safety." Marian looked over the rampart into the square. "I'll set up an office here, and once the... cure is distributed I can help more directly."

Bethany considered the position. Marian was right about sending a tool to the Wardens; it had been her work for over two years and with Corypheus' apparent power over Wardens it made sense to fix that mess first. "So Carver an I are alone to talk with a bunch of Wardens?" she asked, wavering.

"Maker no! I left an agent in Crestwood. He's already been been provided with the solution, and is very well practiced with his magic." Marian looked up, smiling wide at Bethany's confused expression. "Anders. Anders is in Crestwood."

Bethany stalled, stunned. "Anders?"

Carver just laughed at the response. "He's finished with the little pet project, yes. Which reminds me." The male Hawke reached into a pocket and handed a small vial to Bethany. "Give that to Cullen. If he doesn't know where exactly it came from he may even take it."

Bethany peered at the strange purple liquid. "What in the world..."

"It's the secret to lyrium addiction," Carver explained off-handedly. "I feel I owe him for watching out for you so long in Kirkwall."

Bethany stood, dumb for a moment until both of her siblings caught her up in another hug. Bethany sighed happily and squeezed back. "Well then. Warden Commander Howe, Champion Hawke- welcome to Skyhold."


	6. Moth to a Flame

Cassandra was learning to hate playing cards. Varric was bad enough, but Champion Hawke could likely make a living playing Wicked Grace. With a loud sigh, she threw her cards down on the table.

"I yield," she grumbled. "Wherever did you learn to play like that? I felt completely undone from the start!"

Carver shrugged. "Aboard the Lady Luck. My Bella is very good at the game, so I had to learn quickly lest I end up in front of my crew in nothing but my smalls."

When Cassandra frowned in confusion, a helpful female voice clarified, "I believe Captain Hawke means to insinuate how plays the game for clothing and favors from his women."

"Women?" The Seeker choked.

"My brother has a relationship with two of his former number. Surely you read Varric's book, Seeker?"

"I did- I have... I didn't know what I was.. I mean... I thought he'd made it up." The last sentence was quieter, defeated.

Carver laughed, loudly. "It almost sounds like one of his stories doesn't it? No, I assure you it is very much real. Almost surprised Bella didn't serialize it herself like she did Guard Captain Aveline's tales."

Varric looked up at the group, chuckling. "Still can't believe I got that shlock published for her. Reminds me, someone actually bought a copy." The dwarf took an envelope from his best and handed it to Carver. One royalty payment did 'Swords and Shields' for you. Well, your lady love, but still you."

Cassandra liked startled. "Your...woman wrote 'Swords and Shields' based on her friend's love life?"

"Oh yes. Apparently it was a bet between them to see if Aveline would...well, anyway, Bella won and realistically so did Aveline." The Champion ordered another drink, amused. "And now I know who bought that copy don't I?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Only she did. The well-worn book in her room was a companion.. It had helped her deal with her position, and then the loss of Regalyan at the Conclave. Now it was treasured as an old friend. "Though I'd love to talk about your other companions. Tell me, this Anders..."

With the mention of the name, Marian stood. Too close to the truth if they spoke about it to a Seeker. "I'm off to bed. The first group stationed up north will be here tomorrow, and I have a... discussion with Blackwall beforehand." With that, she simply disappeared, leaving the other two rogues with her siblings and Cassandra.

"About your Isabella..." Sera asked, eyeing the male Hawke carefully. "She ever been in Orlais? Like about five years past?"

Outside the tavern Marian did math. Two days, she counted. She knew the route Nathaniel would take evacuating Vigil's Keep, heading to Denerim, and then riding to Skyhold. She knew precisely when she had sent the information and it would be two more days. Not that the past week had been bad. Bethany was much changed, easier to talk to. Carver still laughed. Leliana still was adamant in her faith, though Marian saw a chink in the armor when Bethany passed by. That was interesting to observe in her mentor, and she hoped it bode well for both of them.

The others were in the tavern drinking, but even without the questioning from Cassandra Marian was not in the mood. She stood at the gate, watching the road blankly, wishing those two days were over.

"Rider approaching."

Marian blinked and saw the shadowed figure approaching. Her head cocked, considering the rider. Nobody should be on their way quite yet, but she knew the sigil on the cloak: a Warden griffon. She looked again at the build and recognition sparked and she flew down the broken steps to the gate as it opened for the arrival. The guards were about to question him when the Inquisitor's sister ran up. The rider slid from his horse and reached out.

There was no question of Nathaniel's identity when Marian pushed down the hood of his cloak and wrapped herself around him. He joined her in a kiss and drank in the sensation of just holding her after so long.

"Lee?" Marian finally asked, pulling away gently.

"With Alistair," Nathaniel assured. "I couldn't wait another minute, so I rode ahead. Even Corypheus' meddling was weak next to wanting you."

Marian drew herself into his embrace again. "I'm sorry you had to hear that song. Tomorrow we will destroy its hold, but tonight we can handle the more immediate concern." She looked up to smile at him, unable to pull away.

That was the last time they would truly part.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Unfortunately it was only a few days before the siblings went their separate ways. Marian stayed at Skyhold and very directly explained that Blackwall was ill and not to be Bethany's concern until he fully recovered. Carver however joined his young sister and got a feel for her new life. It turned out Bethany was more comfortable on the move than Carver had ever been. He recognized it right off. He'd always preferred the safety of home, whether the streets of Kirkwall or the decks of his ship. Bethy however seemed pleased with the freedom of the road and happily reveled in having broken the Circle's chains. Varric had wholly turned into HER companion. Given her brightness, the change was not surprising. Carver found even himself drawn to aide her causes.

When they found the cave Carver had suggested for their meeting he saw Bethany bound up the path and entered first. By the time Carver got in she had already glomped Anders - who was responding by tickling her mercilessly. Carver cleared his throat, gesturing towards the other companions. Varric was making notes, Cassandra frowning. Bethany shook her head. "He's an old friend," she explained.

"A brother," Carver explained, coming up to slap the man firmly on the back. "Life treating you well?"

"Crazed templars, possessed wardens. Best friend tried to poison me- or unpoison me. I'm not sure which since they feel about the same. Run of the mill really. You?"

Carver and Bethany both chuckled. Bethy spoke up, responding. "Marks, rifts, family nemesis back from the dead trying to annihilate me. Business as usual." She frowned. "Hear that nemesis is giving your people trouble. Marian wouldn't even let me bring Blackwall with, even if he's my best sword. Must be serious."

"Blackwall?" Anders matched the frown. "That's...odd." He shook his head. "Interesting. But yes, Coryphy-thingy is giving most Wardens really bad headaches. If Mari hadn't sought me out I would've been one. The Orlesian Wardens have officially gone crazy, someplace in the Western Expanse..."

000 "

As soon as Cassandra worked out who had joined their company she began questioning the Warden. It was I the woman's nature to ask questions of course- but some what she spouted of was ridiculous.

"Warden Anders. Why did you come out of hiding?"

"I thought it was simple, Seeker Cassandra. I'm trying to make things right after Kirkwall. Innocents were lost." His voice broke a bit as the mage pushed ahead.

Cassandra paused, watching as he stomped ahead, clarity in her face. Incredulously, she remarked on her new wisdom. "You knew. About the evacuation."

"The orphanage should never have been hit. I was careless."

"But the sisters! The Chantry mother!"

"It excuses nothing."

"But you weren't alone in it." Cassandra waited a second, then pointed. "You are a mage, yes? Could you set that bush on fire?"

Bethany watched as Anders groaned. "Yes, but why would I want to?"

"Not fire then. We're in a desert- could you freeze it?"

The level-headed facade broke as Anders turned on his heel. "Cassandra. Seeker. With all due respect, why do you want me to kill the bush?"

"Because it's there! It's a heretical bush! Make it pay for it's heresy."

The blonde warden shook his head and increased his speed to join Bethany and Carver. "Is Cassandra... crazy?"

Bethany laughed, as did Varric as he joined them. "She's testing you, Blondie. That's all."

Anders looked back to where Cassandra still considered the bush in Crestwood. It was a sad, scraggly thing. Carefully, he sent a stream of magic towards it, seeing the Seeker gasp as the plant strengthened and grew. A single flower blossomed on top, a lovely white thing that opened fully. The Seeker gasped, reaching out to touch the blossom. Anders smiled as he stepped back, plucking it and setting it behind her ear.

"Now her hand is raised, a sword to pierce the sun. With iron shield she defends the faithful. Let chaos be undone."

The Seeker blushed at the pretty words and took the blossom from her hair. She smiled at Anders, then quickly regained her stony composure and went to the back of the group.

Varric looked at Anders questioningly. "Really?"

"What can I say? Women are drawn to me like moths to a flame."


	7. Faded

Much to Varric's delight the Warden Anders and Carver traveled with them. Between the traveling and fighting it amounted to weeks they worked together, all the while the dwarf scribbled furiously. He was across the fire from the newst duo tonight, watching and thinking when Carver pulled onto the stump beside him.

"Copper for your thoughts."

"I was debating between 'Staff and Sword' "or 'Sandswept Hearts' as the title for my next book," the dwarf noted as he gestured to where Cassandra had settled on the ground reading while Anders sat with his arms resting on her shoulders holding the book and reading along.

Carver shoved the dwarf lightly. "I think it's another footnote in your final epic 'This Shit is Weird' actually."

"Maker no! Seeker gets her own book, and Blondie is as deserving as any of a happy ending."

Carver nodded as he watched the two, now obviously involved in some discourse. They both had a contentment about them, which for Anders was about time. He had always taken on more than was necessary- maybe he really was related to the Hawkes. This was the first time Carver had seen this particular friend actually at ease.

"Two gold he says he loves her first."

Varric considered the odds. "I'll take it. He may be forward, but he hasn't done this before. I think Seeker has experience, and that whole Seeker of Truth thing. She'll crack first."

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

"I hate the Fade," Anders grumbled as they brought the last of the terrors down and the nightmare at last faded.

It had been a terrible trek, and only Anders' presence so far had made the Wardens listen to Bethany's words. She decided the Orlesians were weaker than any Fereldan Warden she had met. Marian had stood again Corypheus after all, and retained her mind; she was was sure the others could have done the same. Well maybe not precisely... but close enough.

It also caught Bethany off-guard how affectionate Anders had been towards Cassandra. He had been protective as well, ensuring any hits were healed immediately. Some would put it off to tactics, but Bethany had seen how Anders worked and this was more regard than he'd given even Carver when they fought together. The Seeker and the Apostate Warden. THAT would be a story for the ages. Bethany resolved to ask her mage friend all about it wen they got back to Skyhold. Surely Varric would want to hear as well. If the dwarf didn't know already.

They ran to the rift, ready to exit. Varric. Bull. Anders pushing Cassandra through with a rogue smile and a kiss on her hand, the Seeker blushing. This left Bethany, Carver, and Anders alone when the terror spider appeared in the way, clawing and grumbling.

Bethany looked to the two men, who in turn were staring at each other intently. "It'll follow us out," Bethany realized.

"Unfortunately," Carver admitted. "Bethy, the mark- the Inquisition... It can't be for nothing. Do you understand?"

Bethany nodded, thinking. "What if I close it REALLY fast?"

"Not good enough sadly," Anders agreed. "Hawke- Bethany..."

"Nothing more." Carver straightened, swishing his sword. "I'll buy you time."

"Your girls," Bethany protested.

"They will understand."

Anders nodded. "I'm sure. Just one problem, Hawke." With that, Anders brushed mind-blast to the younger man and tossed him at Bethany. "I've got this. Just tell the Seeker... tell Cass I'm sorry I led her on."

With that, the blonde mage ran toward the spider-nightmare. Bethany spared a single moment before grabbing Carver and leaving the Fade, tears peppering her eyes. It wasn't until she closed the rift and saw the pain in Cassandra's eyes that Bethany felt the full weight of what had happened. Turning to the Wardens of Orlais in Adamant, she passed her judgement.

"Wardens. You have proven weak, susceptible to evil by nature of the Call in your blood. But it no longer has to be so. As of now, ALL Wardens are to be subject to the Inquisition, under the rule of Commander of the Grey Marian Howe. All records will forthwith be released to her, and her command will be law to you under only my own. What you were before matters not. You are now the Inquisition."

There were cheers through the crowd, mostly "Hail Inquisitor" or "Long life to the Herald." To Bethany they were hollow. She had lost a brother today, and a trusted friend. Cassandra's broken look did nothing to ease her own misgivings.

That night at camp, Bethany quietly watched as Varric handed a bundle of notes to Cassandra. The Seeker gasped, then gently leafed through them with tears before one by one putting them to the flames. Varric nodded, holding one of her hands as she did.

When Cassandra went to her tent, Bethany walked up to Varric.

"Your notes on Anders? Mostly with her, I take it?"

Varric didn't nod or shake his head. He just crossed his arms and watched the paper burn, stating, "Some stories do not get told, Sunshine."


	8. Love and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to note that I will be dealing with Marian and Carver in these next chapters since this is coming to the end. It should still make sense to any who are familiar enough with DA, but a fair warning.

Any other eleven-year old boy picking roses in the Inquisition garden would probably have been stopped and reprimanded. Keiran, however, was happily playing there under his mother's watchful eye, and she wasn't saying anything- so nobody else would either. It helped that said mother was not only the Queen of Ferelden, but also currently chatting with the Inquisition spymaster and the Hero of Ferelden in self-same garden.

"I swear, I don't know how the paperwork arrived before the personnel," Marian lamented, looking where the boy sat beside the dark-haired beauty of a six-year old girl and started to twist the flower stems as he removed the thorns completely. "I'm already practically buried under it."

"I could make it disappear," Leliana offered with a wry smile. "A small fire on your desk perhaps?"

Morrigan laughed. "If that is your aim, mayhap I am better suited..."

"We won't be destroying anything. I have a lot to go through, but a lot of it is actually important. How the Wardens managed without an overall central filing I have no clue." She shook her head, glancing back at the children. "Morrigan, what is Keiran doing?"

Morrigan looked over as well while the older boy set the newly created ring of flowers on his playmate's head. The girl squealed in gleeful laughter and kissed his cheek, causing the boy to blush. Unlike other young boys, however, he did not move to wipe it away- even when the other child bounced to her feet.

"Look mommy," Leandra proclaimed. "Kei said I'm a princess!"

"Oh did he now?" Marian asked with a glimmer of a smile. "And a lovely princess you are Lee-bug."

The girl giggled and started to twirl even as Morrigan moved to kneel down and speak with her son.

"Princess?"

"She will be," the boy remarked, almost off-handedly. "She deserves to be."

Morrigan blinked. "Keiran, you do understand..."

"I know I can't go making princesses willy-nilly, mother, even when I am king." His eyes lit then. "If I plan to make Leandra a princess, she'll have to marry into it." Then, quieter, "I spoke with father you know. I should have been betrothed a long time ago and we both know it."

Morrigan stalled at her son's wisdom. Sometimes she forgot he was more than an eleven-year-old boy. "But Leandra Howe?" she asked, looking back to where the girl had sat down beside her mother and started asking a flurry of questions the Inquisition spymaster. "Keiran, you don't have to..."

"I'm certain about this, mother. You can't claim it isn't a good match either."

Morrigan took a deep breath. She had intended to see her son marry for love, that he would seek it and find it as his parents had. And in his way, she realized that is precisely what he had done. She just hadn't expected him to understand and commit while so very young. Besides, he was right. It was an excellent match. "If you are certain I will speak to her parents about it."

Morrigan was slightly surprised to see her son's entire face light up with joy. It reminded her of his father when they had married, and that made the witch pleased.

0- 8&$8

Bethany wrung her hands as she walked up the steps to the rookery Leliana had taken to haunting. It was a strange place for a songbird, the mage thought. She brushed the idea off, collecting herself as she continued. At the top of the steps, she hesitated; the bard's back was turned, and Beth knew she could turn away if she did so quickly...

"Hawke?" The red-head turned, marring the chance. "Inquisitor. Did you need something?"

There went that option. "I...umm...we need to talk, Leliana."

"Of course!" In a second Leliana had hurried to the window they had shared months ago, tucking her feet up to give Bethany room. "How can I be of assistance."

"This isn't about assistance," Bethany admired quietly. "Thing is, I needed to talk with you about...us. I like your company, Leliana."

"I see." A smirk crossed the bard's face, knowingly. "I was unaware you like the...company... of women, Miss Hawke."

"And what if I do?" Bethany's voice came out as a whisper, though she pointedly met the other woman's eyes.

Without missing a beat, Leliana leaned back. "Then I suppose I should... what? Giggle? Look coy? I don't have that luxury! If I do, we could all..."

"I don't imagine seeing either of those things, Leliana," Bethany assured. "I see you, and you alone. The strong hand in the darkness. Even so, it is not frivolous to want to set down a burden for a time my dear Nightingale." With those words, Bethany leaned forward gently until she was inches away from the other woman's face. She paused there, considering, until Leliana raised her own hand and pulled the mage in for a kiss.

It was different, kissing a woman. Or maybe it was because Leliana was a human, and Orsino had been an elf. Their lips seemed to fit better, and these were petal soft. There was also a hunger to Leliana's kiss and embrace, one Bethany was surprised to feel. It made her want to do it again and again.

Finally, the bard broke the kiss off. "That was..."

"A long time coming," Bethany interrupted. "Tell me this won't be the last."

"It won't." Leliana's promise felt very good, and calming. "We will speak of this again, Bethany. I promise."

0 ;*^ 00

The most boring part of Marian's filing had to be the personnel files from Adamant and those that came from Weisshaupt to add to them. It was annoying, really, and she made three piles: active, out of service, dead.

Then her hands picked up a very interesting file. The name on the parchments was one word: Fiona. She opened the obviously old file, trying to determine whether it was for the dead or out of service, only for the details to give her pause. "Maker's mercy," she muttered. She jumped from her desk, sparing a moment to set a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder and assure him it was fine to go back to sleep, before throwing on her jacket and running across to the main hall. She leapt up the stairs to the lavish rooms Alistair and Morrigan had taken up and rapped loudly on the door.

Alistair answered almost immediately. Marian looked at him apologetically, handing overall he pages in her hand quietly as the only explanation. He went to close the door, but she put her hand in the way and shook her head, gesturing to the file instead. "Trust me," she whispered.

Alistair did trust her. He went to a lamplight and read. And read. Then he went back to the beginning and read again. At the fifth time he finally sighed loudly and looked up at his best friend. "May I... keep this?"

"I relinquish the information to you, your highness." Her words were carefully formal. "She is no longer a part of the order of Grey Wardens after all."

Alistair nodded, his hands squeezing around the parchments so harshly they looked about to break until Mari reached for his arm. "Alistair," she assured, "I'm sure he would never have lied if he didn't have to."

Alistair pulled her into a hug. "Those are your Wardens, your order, talking," he noted. "Duncan- was not always as honorable a man. But thank you for saying it."

The next day was marked as a start for the discussion on what need be done for mages under Fiona's control to make amends and renter Fereldan. At the very least, the upcoming meetings with the mage leader should be entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't help it... gee, I wonder what's in the file?


	9. Hello Mother

Bethany found it entertaining how her sister's presence unnerved Fiona. It was probably the griffon emblazoned on the right upper arm of that black leather jacket, considering that is where the mage's eyes kept darting when not fixed at King Alistair. That had happened even before the oldest Hawke settled against the shut door, effectively barring any exit as well as entrance. From Alistair's expression, it was apparent he had requested the lack of escape. Bethany herself leaned by the only window, beside Varric who was currently acting as the Inquisition's scribe. Bethy had goaded him, promising whatever happened would be well worth it.

Because after Leliana's information Bethany was certain this would end with fireworks

"Well," Alistair started the meeting jovially, hardly any danger in the grey of his eyes. "Let's deal with the overweight nug in the room right off shall we? Redcliffe. You effectively sold a major holding of Fereldan to a Tevinter magister. An overwhelming amount of kings might consider that treason. I imagine that at least. I'm not about to take a poll or anything." His voice was carefully flippant, as if practiced. Bethany looked across to her sister in confusion, finding the female Warden's face tactfully void of emotion- the rogue could put a tranquil to shame right now- though since one hand was hovering just beside one of her silverite daggers. Bethany figured it best to follow her sister's lead. If the King was going to erupt, after all, Mari was the first who would know.

Fiona's next words probably were not helpful. "Those same kings would likely show more support for a group of their subjects," the mage objected, "but you chose to cast us out."

Before Alistair could react, Bethany spoke up. "King Theirin," she explained, stressing the last name to see how badly Fiona flinched, "was informed of my intentions from the start. He disowned your rebels at great cost to his personal and political agenda to ensure you would support the Inquisition."

Fiona gaped, looking quite suddenly like a fish. "Is this true?"

"My wife was... is... no, WAS an apostate," Alistair reminded. "Do you think I would be allowed back into my own rooms if I hadn't made this move for a greater good?"

"I... hadn't thought that through." Fiona frowned, then shook her head. "The uprising was my responsibility. Redcliffe was my responsibility."

Nodding, Bethany smiled. Alistair and Marian sighed in relief.

"Then lucky for you," the Inquisitor commented, "while it was a stupid ruse, it was a ruse. The Inquisition appreciates the danger you put yourself in but does not condone the actions you took."

Alistair straightened as he took a parchment from Varric. "So Bethy... I mean Inquisitor Hawke... says you came to ask aide. Three others of her inner circle support that claim. I suppose that, unsure of their aide, you took matters into your own hands to destroy Magister Alexius' time magic. That is the right of it, yes?" He winked slyly across, signing and sliding the page to her. Varric supplied an additional quill.

"I... this will allow..."

"You and your mages could return as they desire. The tranquil and noncombatants first of course, unless they stay here in Skyhold's protection." Bethany let herself smile smugly, happily, at the surprise as Fiona signed the so-called admission.

The other two mages who had been with her went to leave, and Marian happily allowed them to go. Varric stood to follow, but the Warden shut the door and put her hand up to warn him to stay.

Fiona did not notice this exchange and quietly apologized. "I didn't trust you, your highness. I am sorry. I should have, but I learned many years ago not to trust monarchs- and I learned it overly well."

"You could have trusted your son."

The room went silent at Alistair's quiet whisper. Fiona gaped again, this time pushing back from the table. "I don't know what..." Before the elven woman could continue Alistair slid the pages Marian had handed him across the table. At that Fiona jumped up and lurched for the door, only to have Marian catch her by the shoulders. Fiona appraised the commander, and sighed as she turned back.

"You," Alistair said after a time, "are not a dead bar wench. Mother."

Fiona let out a strained, strangled laugh. "No. I'm not."

With that, Alistair reached into a pocket to draw out an amulet Marian recognized- he had been told it was his mother's. With one last gentle finger over the surface he drew his hand back and tossed the object. It whizzed past Fiona's ear and crashed into the wall with a shatter, the pieces landing just beside Marian's feet. She pointedly kicked them out of the way, noting the mage didn't flinch in the slightest. Alistair noticed too, and rose to head towards Marian.

"I should have realized everything anyone said was a lie. Lies and disappointment my whole life, up until the Wilds." He laughed, the sound bitter as he stood next to Marian and put a hand on her shoulder. "The only people who have never lied to me are a Witch and a Bard. Ironic a bit, isn't it?" He went for the doorknob, only to have his Warden Commander smack his hand away.

"You two are talking," Marian informed the duo. "I am going to stay right here as Alistair's back-up from the Wardens, and Bethany will stand for the Inquisition as Fiona's commander, and you will actually talk." She stares them both down, seeing Alistair and Fiona both settle back into their seats. "Now. Fiona, you don't have to ask after him in a roundabout way. He's here. Ask."

0 - /

While Marian and Bethany were forced to play diplomat after a fashion, Carver was having a much better day. It started with a fight against a qunari, and one that wasn't trying to kill him for once. Iron Bull even volunteered to go find and fight dragons sometime! Then, as midday approached, he heard the loveliest sound ever. "Pup!"

Carver growled as he spun, but couldn't really be angry at Isabella and her silly nickname for him, especially when she smiled at him while linking arms with Merrill. "Bella! You came!"

"Of course we did," Merrill offered. "Too boring without you, love."

"Sorry. Captain."

"We aren't at sea, Kitten. He's just Carver now."

The male Hawke shook his head. "Actually, out here I'm Champion. Ask any of the boys." He gestured to the men around him in the tavern, Bull's Chargers mostly. They cheered a bit, all of them having been soundly beaten by Carver since his arrival. Then Carver flashed a smile. "I am considering taking up with a qunari by the way." Isabella frowned, Merrill eeped. "He hunts dragons," Carver clarified.

"Just watch for that. Might be a mating ritual with dragons or teeth or something you don't know about," Isabella chuckled as she curled closer to her love. She wrapped her arms around protectively. "You are mine, you know."

"And mine," Merrill butted in, swooping to sit on his lap. Carver grabbed her, kissing the elf deeply as the pirate woman lined kisses of her own along his neck.

"Of course Kitten. Yours too." At that, Bella unraveled and went to the counter to place an order. Merrill watched the pirate walk away a minute before sliding off Carver's lap to find the 'facilities.' The Chargers still looked on, gaping.

Krem was the one who recovered first. "Champion, you are one lucky sod."

"Why yes," Carver admitted happily as Bella returned with three mugs. "I am."

0 - The next day - 0

Bethany was wringing her fists. "This is a big job, my friends."

"It's not so bad..." Josephine tried to assure, but Leliana butt in.

"Beth... The Inquisitor is right." Leliana sighed, pushing the owl piece around the war table. "The Winter Palace is an extravagant affair, and there are at least three targets. Likely more. She doesn't have the training to do this on her own, and I can do little if I'm going to be on the sidelines listening." The bard then paused, looking up. "Get Alistair and Marian in here. Now." One of her agents scurried away.

Bethany nodded, seeing her lover's wheels turning. As soon as Alistair arrived in the room, Leliana pointed at him. "Have you an invitation to the Empress' ball?"

"The Winter Palace? Of course. I get it yearly, but I've not gone before..."

"This year you will. To show off that Fereldan has minted the Warden Commander taking over Orlais." Leliana looked back at the map. "Tell me Madame de Fer has an amazing dressmaker, Josephine."

"She does, but I don't understand."

As the Antivan expressed her confusion, Marian sauntered in with her brother behind her. "Carver was with me, sorry if he isn't- invited." She looked up, seeing Alistair before meeting Leliana's line of sight. "I take it we're going to Orlais to be little bardic honeys?"

Leliana nodded. "There are three obvious targets. Duke Gaspard de Chalons, who invited the Inquisition- Briala, the Empress' former spymistress- and Florianne de Chalons. That is assuming you still want to save Celene, Inquisitor."

Carver blinked. "Florianne... I got a letter from her at landfall. Asked if I wouldn't accompany her to some function..."

"This ball." Marian looked to her former mentor and shrugged. "Three targets, three teams."

Leliana nodded, turning to Bethany.

"Let's save the Empress," the Inquisitor sighed.

"Let's make a statement," Leliana provided instead, looking between the three Hawkes. "We need to strategize. Now."


	10. Winter

Halamshiral was a beautiful palace all in all. Alistair had to give Celene the credit for that. As the Empress entered from the balcony where she had spoken at length with Inquisitor Bethany Hawke, Fereldan's King felt an aire of ease come over him. The Empress almost immediately approached a slight, unassuming female elf to the side of the door and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. It was brief, but the exchange was an open book to Alistair as it might not be to others. It was love.

Alistair squeezed his wife's hand and felt her turn to smile at him. He then let his eyes dart to the dance floor. The song was slow, sweet even, and delightful. Morrigan followed his gaze and nodded slightly, feeling him edge them to the floor. They had both danced often, their motions serving to solidify the solidarity they were known to possess; after their careful show this evening, it would be legend even in Orlais. They turned together in perfect harmony of motion, each with a serenity that seemed intrinsic.

"I could get used to Orlesian fashion," Morrigan noted, pressing closer against her partner.

Alistair followed the next motion, briefly letting his gaze fall. The dress was certainly not as low cut as many of her favorites, but it boosted her bosom much better than most. "Think we can get better trade agreements if you do? I mean- is that the dress or the corseting? You know what, let's have it a surprise for later."

Morrigan gave her beautiful, low chuckle. Alistair let the dance take them to a full spin, then pulled her near. As he did, he noticed another couple take the center of the floor...

Marian shook her head, the intricate braiding that ran through her shortened hair giving way to simple loose strands as Nathaniel ran his fingers through before wrapping an arm at her waist and taking her opposing hand. She shuddered at the contact as the hand at her waist raised, the plunged back of her dress meaning he touched her bare skin. It was electric.

The entire night they had stayed removed, a bit aloof and apart from each other. The ruse had been necessary, claiming to be at odds with each other to facilitate the plan. In the end it had succeeded; Marian had been able to get close to Gaspard, finding the nature of his betrayal, and shortly after he had a strong need to extricate himself from the Palace quite quickly. Mari had been clear that he would not pose any additional concerns. Ever.

"Marian." She stayed quietly resting on Nathaniel's shoulder, glad to finally be able to simply be near him and affectionate after the day's events. When he called her name again Mari murmured from her spot, still incoherent but at least listening. "Are you upset at Carver?"

That finally got her to lift her head, eyes glimmering mischievously. "Goodness no. You forget, I'm not responsible for the family name anymore. I suppose technically Bethany is the head of household now since she is the highest rank." At that she chuckled. "She will have to deal with his mess."

Nathaniel pursed his lips a bit, amused. "So let her handle your brother's wives?"

"Precisely."

As they swirled around the floor again, Marian reached up for a kiss. In her mind, in spite of what she had said, she still was thinking of how best to shield Carver from any wrath- including Bethany should the need arise.

Meanwhile, in the garden, Carver himself was peeking around to ensure nobody was watching before moving to scramble up the trellis onto the upper patio. One hand held onto his needed locale, the other was clutching a bottle. He did a flourish as he jumped the last short distance, looking up at the two women who awaited him.

Merrill was a vision in luxurious silk, dark green like the deepest places of the forest. It swirled around her like a vine, hugging her curves and swishing as she moved towards him. She reached for his hand, which Carver happily took. Isabella stepped just behind her, the moonlight catching in the deep scarlet that clung to her before being slit up both sides dramatically to her thigh, a cunning miniature feathered cap adorning her head to complete the vision. She reached out as well, though she took the bottle. "Pup, you brought wine. How thoughtful." With that she took off a shoe, pulling a small blade from the extensive heel to open the cork. She took a long draught before passing the drink to Merrill, who pleasantly drank deeply as well.

Carver was pleased to see Isabella so calm. Earlier she had been shaking, mostly due to the introductions. It had been a big step, letting all Orlais know that she was in fact Admiral Naishe Hawke, not some nobody pirate.

Not that the wedded name was new. She had been a Hawke for a year now, the small ceremony performed by a Chantry brother who was traveling on one of the ships they commandeered at the time. He had been happy to earn his safe passage to their next port by marrying the two. Merrill had married Carver shortly after in a Dalish ritual, the Keeper involved having no qualms about multiple spouses and the Chantry not particularly interested in sharing records with the People.

So Carver was able to call them both wife. And so they were announced that night, in front of all Orlais.

At that precise moment, it was as though Carver could FEEL the approval of the court go down, even as Varric started notes. The ploy had gone over well, and allowed their quartet to inspect the darkest areas. That was how they found Briala and learned the truth. Yes the spymistress had been ruthless, but most were.

Carver watched the two women he loved share the wine bottle, his mind darting to thoughts of them. They were his perfect ending, his happiness. If Anders hadn't stepped in, he would have devastated them.

Something he truly owed the mage for, more than he could ever repay.

His thoughts were then completely derailed by Bella handing Carver the wine bottle and grabbing Merrill. The two started swaying in the evening, dancing pleasantly under the stars, and Carver leaned back to enjoy this moment. Taking a swig of the drink, he watched the captivating image of Bella leading Merrill in the dance, knowing that shortly he would be pulled in and wondering which he would be with first.

Not far off on a balcony, Inquisitor Bethany Hawke was leaning on the railing pensively. The evening had been fiendishly frustrating. There was far too much to remember about Orlesian politics and she simply did not have the stomach for it. Not to mention Carver's little surprise for the family...

As Bethany stood near to pouting, she heard the light footsteps approach. She turned her head, seeing the blaze of red above Inquisition blue, and found an unanticipated smile cross her face. "My dear Nightingale."

"If you perform this well in court we shall need a nickname for you as well. I'm thinking something graceful. Dove maybe?"

Bethany shook her head vigorously. "No thank you. I don't suppose I can just send you or Josey next time... actually, every time... these events come up."

Leliana softened slightly. "Sorry. Your job is a bit more than closing rifts and defeating Corypheus. You actually have to be diplomatic on occasion."

"Not my strong suit." Bethany leaned hard against the edge, looking over the edge. "Marian has always been the one meant for that. Though it could be worse I suppose. I could have Carver's way with people."

Leliana's chuckle was lyrical, musical. "He does have a way of missing the best laid plans. At least we were able to use it this time."

"He should have told me."

"Probably just didn't want you worried.

Bethany sighed. "That is the problem, Leliana." With that, she straightened and met her companion's eyes. "When I was very small our father would speak of magic, and it was always with such a strong sadness I could sense it. I misunderstood it, thought he hated his gift... Then, one day, a little sparrow flew into my closed window and hurt himself. I was so worried I threw it open, and before I knew it there was a little spark flying over to heal him. The bird hurried away whole again, and I was shaking. Petrified. And what did I do? I went to my brother. I trusted him. And now he won't trust me."

"He does. He also sees this as his issue, not yours. Talk to him. Try not to be upset."

Bethany nodded, smiling. "You're sure I'll have to do this again?"

"Unfortunately."

"Can I bribe you to always be at my side during these events if I get you new shoes each time?"

Leliana shook her head, though the mirth stayed in her voice. "Sadly not my little dove, but you might bribe me with a dance."

"A dance?" Before her confusion could fully manifest the bard had Bethany by the waist and guided her in a dance. The mage relaxed in Leliana's hold, finding the sensation too good to pass up. Tomorrow there would be judgement. For tonight, all was well.


	11. In the Interim

King Alistair had to get home to Denerim. He'd been away for months after all, and Fereldan needed its ruler. Now that the Call was silenced and Orlais visited, it was time to get back to work. Morrigan however chose to stay behind for a time as an occult advisor to the Inquisition. She may not be on the best terms with the Hawke clan, but she had uncovered a section of her mother's journal that spoke of a hidden place- a quiet whisper. She stared at her own eluvian, a gift from Alistair many years ago that was hard won. Likely Corypheus sought another.

Possibly he would succeed.

Bethany had many concerns however. The youngest Hawke sought to right many things that had been destroyed in the past, and Morrigan could only respect the choices she made. Every time she came to the war table, and every time it was unnecessary as the woman infuriatingly- yet rightly- chose a different path.

The lack of attention necessary alongside Marian's increased workload meant that Morrigan was often with both her son and the Howe girl. She observed their interactions with growing interest- and concern.

Morrigan Theirin would never admit it to her husband, but she actually did dislike Marian Howe. Something about the woman had always grated on her nerves. They were friendly enough in public, and did try to get along for Alistair's sake, but they hadn't really gotten on. Not since he had chosen Morrigan, ignoring what the witch was sure had been latent feelings between the one-time Hawke and the former Templar. Sometimes she still wondered if the two harbored emotions beyond those of the best friends they presented at court...

What was not in question was the children. Kieran was quite taken with the young, dark-haired child in spite of her childishness. Perhaps due to it even, as he truly had a childhood while he was a special case due to the old god inside him. The difference was not obvious when they played together- chasing each other, laughing together about silly childhood things. This was what Morrigan had missed growing up in the wilds with Flemeth; the fact pained her, but also made her more resolved to talk with Marian.

Or... not Marian. Maybe Bethany would do as a go-between. She would ask her fellow mage then. That was... perfect.

0-0-0-0

"I don't understand," Cole admitted as he spoke with Bethany. His brows were very much furrowed in confusion. "If you like the Nightingale so much, why would you want to consu..."

"Those are very complicated, VERY private thoughts," Bethany warned as she stopped the spirit's questioning. "I'm sorry Cole, but I am not comfortable answering that one." Then, wickedly, the Inquisitor grinned and suggested, "Why don't you ask Dorian? I'm sure he'll be up for answering that question."

Bethany watched the spirit flit away, disappearing as though he never existed, and leaned back in her chair. As she did, she felt a pair of well-practiced hands hit her shoulders after appearing from a different shadow.

"That was cruel," Leliana tisked.

"Serves the 'Vint right for guiding the boy to me to ask about slavery."

Leliana chuckled. "I didn't say I don't approve. I just wanted to thank you. For... Natalie."

"You are welcome, love."

"Mon coer." Leliana pressed in harder to the kinks in the Inquisitor's shoulders, eliciting a satisfied groan from the other woman. "I know you have done well in the Emprisse and the Graves, but it is time to focus on the greater matters."

Bethany sighed, but had to agree. "Tomorrow. Set it up, and I'll give the order officially then."

"That's my Dove." The elder songbird practically cooed into Bethany's ear. The mage sighed and whimpered, grabbing up in hopes of demanding a kiss.

"Leliana?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Leliana paused, wrapping her arms around Bethany. "I have come to need you. Desperately."

It wasn't I love you, but it was close enough.


	12. The Well and the Calm

It took an assault on the location in the Arbor Wilds and negotiations with the oddest sentinels ever set to guard a temple, but they had made it. Morrigan raced ahead, Bethy hot on her trail as her trio of followers attempted to catch up. At the ending, the witch felt the call of the waters and let her breath catch. This, she realized, was the destiny she had been meant for. Always. She looked back to Bethany, the Inquisitor, pleading for her chance as Solas, Cole, and Carver came into view.

"If the Well is knowledge it is not meant for one person," Bethany argued quickly, locking eyes. "Do not take the burden alone your majesty."

"What do you suggest? That we let it go? Drain it, leave the knowledge to be lost to the ages?"

"No. I would share this burden, if it can be split." She looked back to Solas. "Is such a thing possible?"

"It has not been heard of, but neither had I heard tell of the Well. The concept does have merit."

"Then let us try." Morrigan assented, stepping in time with Bethany into the waters. There was a flow, and the sensations fluttered around them. They both held tightly, the swirls of magic a frightening thing as they felt the knowledge realign. Then, just as suddenly, the weight of it brought both women to their knees, but both clung tightly to the other. When the sensation abated, there was no more time to think- instead, both let the darkness take over as they collapsed, just barely cognizant as Carver grabbed one over each shoulder and hurried as the eluvian provided escape.

When Bethany awoke, she heard the words in her ears and knew she had to speak with Morrigan. They were hushed whispers, too quiet to make out on her own. She sought out the witch, finding the woman reading a book in the garden and laughing. Bethany sat beside her, reaching out. "Morrigan."

"Hawkeling." Morrigan set the book down, Bethany seeing it was written fully in elvhen. She chose to ignore the insult.

"These whispers are elvhen, aren't they?"

Morrigan gaped, then shook her head. "You have no idea what you are hearing, do you?"

Bethany rolled her eyes. "How would I?"

"The Well will tell you what it means to say, if you let it."

Bethany closed her eyes and sought the details, deep down, and she heard it. It spoke to her briefly, then dissipated nearly as quickly. "I hear snippets," she admitted. "Nothing solid."

"Then we must keep trying so that your part of the knowledge is not lost. In the meantime, there are many things we must discuss..."

\- Later that evening -

Bethany went up the stairs to the top of the Warden tower to find Marian and Fiona playing cards over the desk. The red-head glared over the edges of her cards at the older mage and sighed. "I'm out."

Fiona breathed in, relief flooding. "My hand then."

"Am I intruding?"

"Not at all Inquisitor" came in time with "Bethy! Save me!" as both women dropped their cards.

Bethany allowed herself a wide grin. "I think I'll be ending your game, Mari, but you aren't going to like it. Well- maybe. I had an interesting talk with Morrigan."

Marian rolled her eyes. "And what does the Witch of Fereldan have to say? Is she looking for another romp through the Wilds?"

"No," Bethany responded a bit too quickly. "Well that too, but that wasn't the most interesting part. She actually wanted me to ask what you might do if a betrothal contract materialized for Leandra to Keiran."

Marian paused. Two minutes later she had not moved. Fiona stood and tapped the Commander on the arm, but she remained stock-still. "Howe?"

Bethany came on Marian's other side and poked her shoulder. "I... think I broke my sister."

\- 0 - 0 -

Bethany's steps finally led up up to the rookery, every footfall bringing her closer to Leliana's lair. The last one brought her eye-to-eye with the object of affection. The spymaster turned as she approached, as if she had already known Bethany was coming. Maybe she did. Often the strange woman seemed to know her mage better than Bethany knew herself.

Leliana had a grand smile plastered on her face, one arm reaching out. "My dear dove."

"Leliana."

"I promised we would speak," the red-head offered. "I suppose, after all you have done for me, it is long past time."

"It is," Bethany agreed, taking a place at the window.

"You once suggested I may need to forge a new path," Leliana started. "It seems you were right. The Divine was right. I have walked where the Maker led me and I have been rewarded for my faith. It is time to set down the burden. I have found you."

Bethany blushed profusely. "Me, Leliana?"

"You are my path, Dove. The Maker wants his children to be happy. I cannot believe He would have created in us the capacity for love if he did not mean for us to find it."

"Love?" Bethany let the surprise hit her voice.

"That's right. Love. That gloriously rich, decadent emotion that you are hopelessly stuck in upon finding it." Leliana moved in closely, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. "And I do find myself stuck, dove."

Bethany eased into the embrace, pushing her body forward to meet Leliana even closer. "Stuck in love. I could get used to that."

They kissed again, this time Leliana forceful in her request. They held on tightly to each other for minutes like that, exploring the more intimate closeness before Leliana pulled away. "It is bedtime. My bed is soft, but intimately small..."

"My room," Bethany suggested breathlessly. "More than enough room for two there."

-Meanwhile, in the top room of the inn-

Carver pulled the two naked women in his arms into him, one on each side. They curled in happily, and Carver nuzzled the two naked frames gently.

"That's enough to last a while," Merrill sighed happily.

"I suppose so."

Carver looked down at his two wives. "Am I missing something my loves?"

"I'm pregnant," Merrill blurted out. Then, giving in to snark and her tendency to prattle, she continued, "Not sure if it's yours or Izzy's, or least I wouldn't be if Izzy wasn't a girl, so it's gotta be your da'len...that is, I hope you wanted a da'len...a child."

Carver kissed the elf-girl's forehead. "A family sounds nice."

"Thank goodness for that," Isabella chimed in, grabbing his hand and putting it to her stomach. "Then you don't mind a couple of kids running around the ship."

Stunned, Carver rolled his eyes. "You're both... Maker's breath, girls! You're going to be the death of me."

"Not going to happen, love," the two assured in tandem before curling back into bed beside him.

It was going to be a strange year.

-In the Warden Tower-

Marian had fallen asleep at her desk. Nathaniel smiled as he walked in on her and turned off the candle, picking her up in his arms. She was lighter than he remembered, but at least in the dimness he could ignore the scarring on her arms from those past two years. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, waking slightly with a gasp.

"Just me love," he assured, feeling her ease in his hold. "Try to get back to sleep."

"'M sleeping," she grumbled, nuzzling into his neck.

"Yes you are," he hushed, letting her slack into his hold. A few steps later he deposited her into bed, falling in beside her and wrapping arms around her waist. "I'll be right beside you."

Marian grabbed for his hand, and Nathaniel easily gave it over. The next day would bring changes, but this would not be one of them.


	13. Family Reunion

When Bethany awoke, she was still entangled with Leliana. She felt peaceful, happy, and looking at the still sleeping spymistress it seemed the other woman echoed the concept. With a stretch, Bethany moved to go downstairs...

"What do you mean vanished?"

"I am just as concerned as you are, Warden."

The fact that the first was Marian was curious, but the fact that both she and the replying Morrigan sounded frantic made Bethany dash downstairs even further. Marian was growling, dagger in hand, and appeared quite ready to attack the Queen of Fereldan. This was only enhanced by a very low, dangerous "I put you on that throne, and by the Maker AND the Old Gods I can remove you from it!"

Morrigan shivered at the coolness in her friend's voice. Seeing an opportunity, Bethany rushed in and put herself between the two. "What has happened?"

"Her little...brat," Marian grumbled, "has abducted my daughter."

"Could it not be the other way around?" Morrigan countered.

"She is six, he eleven. Do the math." Marian sighed.

That was when Bethany heard the whisper, the voice...

"The eluvian," she said suddenly. She met the stunned eyes of the two mothers and clarified. "He took her through...somewhere."

"So help you, if anything has happened..." Marian mumbled.

Morrigan was already halfway there. The two Hawke women followed.

As the trio stepped through, they were met with a strange sight. It was false footing, their steps foggy...

"How could Kieran do this?" Morrigan gasped.

"WHY would he do this?" was Marian's question, anger at the witch dissipating as the reality hit even her.

This was the Fade. Morrigan stopped, shaking. "To direct the eluvian here would take tremendous power! If he is lost to me now..." She then looked at the Warden rogue, seeing panic there too as Marian quickly ran forward in the fog.

"We will find him your majesty," Bethany tried to assure. "They can't have gone far." The words sounded hollow. All three knew this place was infinite.

"Whatever happens next is my doing. I set him on this path..." Morrigan sighed. "And now he has pulled in another, an innocent. Please..."

As she started to speak, there was a crash and a whine. Bethany recognized Marian as the whimper and hurried, running with Morrigan straight on her heels.

The scene was odd. Marian had approached, and was currently flat on her rear, while Kieran and Leandra spoke with an old woman. Then Bethany heard the growl beside her. "Mother."

"THAT is your mother?" Bethany laughed, the scene resolving in her mind.

"You kidnapped my son..." Morrigan tried.

"He came to see his grandmother, and brought his intended. It seems manners skip a generation. Though I did meet your husband."

"Her husband," Marian added, "was trying to kill you at the time."

Flemeth turned on the red-head. "I remember you having better manners."

"You didn't have my daughter captive at the time," Marian pointed out. "I know how you extend your life. You will not have my daughter or the prince." Pausing, Marian stood and brushed herself off. "Or Morrigan, for that matter."

At that, Morrigan prepared her magic and pushed it forward...to no effect.

"Stop." Flemeth ordered, almost chiding. "You will endanger the children." She put a hand on each of the kids' shoulders. Leandra beamed, then Flemeth got on one knee and spoke to her. "Why don't you go to your mother, girl?"

Lee skipped to Marian, who immediately wrapped her in a hug and lifted her up. Then she looked at Morrigan, still stretching for magic. "What have you done?" Mari whispered.

"Nothing. She drank willingly."

It was Bethany who spoke in awe. "You are Mythal." The nod damned any further words.

"I drew you here for more than the boy. He has made his decision." With that Flemeth turned to the boy. "I can't stop the nightmares, but you know what to do, yes?" When the young child nodded his comprehension she walked with Kieran to Morrigan. "He is your son, my girl. Take care of him." She put her hand on the young witch's forehead, a pulse of green flooding into the woman.

"What..?" Bethany started.

Flemeth did not let her truly speak. "You need a power to defeat Corypheus. I can give you that." She turned to Morrigan. "Do you understand?"

"I...do." Morrigan actually grinned a bit. She met eyes with Bethany, whose eyes glowed in understanding.

"I did not expect the knowledge to be shared," Flemeth noted. "Is it fate or chance?"

"It does not matter," Bethany suggested. "We will fight this evil."

The old woman nodded, suddenly seeming quite elderly.

Morrigan called after her. "Mother!"

"A soul is not forced upon the unwilling," was all Flemeth said. "You were never in danger from me."

Marian carried her daughter on her shoulders the whole way back to the mirror. Halfway there Kieran rushed up to take the Warden's hand. Marian looked down in shock at the young boy, but saw him look up to meet her eyes with a smile. "So...mom..?"

Marian chuckled and peered back at Morrigan. The other woman looked shocked, amused, and still frightened. "I'll tell you what. I'll get my husband to say yes if you get your father to do the same." From the way the boy beamed, it seemed that was the right thing.

As soon as they returned through the eluvian, however, the world was ready to fall on them.

"Corypheus grew impatient," Bethany huffed in fear. She met her sister's eyes. Pleading. Mari nodded, seeking...

"Nathaniel." The man paused, sighing in relief at seeing his daughter. "Take Leandra and Kieran to the Undercroft. Stay there until this is over."

"But..."

Marian kissed him soundly. "The Wardens are ready. Ohgren will lead them."

"Ohgren?"

"You and I aren't Wardens right now," she clarified. "We happen to be taking care of family." She looked back to Bethany, taking her sister by the hand. "Get Leliana. I'll find Carver. We are staying with you through this."


	14. For All the World

The minute Morrigan dropped out of the sky, Bethany felt her heart sink. Without that polluted archdemon she had been confident they had a chance; with that taken out such a thing felt much more...sketchy.

"Bethany." That seemed like Marian's voice, but it couldn't be. The timber sounded far too calm. Yet when the mage lifted her head to see her older sister, something dangerously playful was shimmering in those deep grey eyes. "I'll get the archdemon, you just follow Corypheus. When this thing goes down, lay it on thick."

Bethany shook her head. "Marian, I'm not leaving you behind."

"No, you're not. I know I said I was doing this as your sister but... this IS an archdemon." The Warden actually grinned. "It's kind of my thing."

Carver was the one who stepped forward, setting a hand on Marian's shoulder. "You're certain you can do this?"

Looking at the lyrium dragon again, Mari nodded. Then she took off, letting her speed carry her as she drew the thing away from the steps. Bethany knew better than to waste the moment. She dashed ahead as well, chasing after Corypheus as her brother and her love followed.

Several minutes later, Bethany saw Corypheus double over as they caught up with him. "Impossible," he grumbled. "How..?"

Bethany didn't wait. She used the rift magic she had been working on to send a stone fist at her opponent, hearing the whistle of Leliana's arrow by her ear. She had chided herself that this wasn't the group she ought to have taken with her. She was more practiced with Cassandra, Cole, and Varric; her motions would have been more fluid in tandem with theirs. Yet in this moment, she knew her choice had been right. Corypheus pulsed with the last of his magic, finding himself unable to capture the remnants of his dragon's power.

Bethany watched as Carver shoved his sword in fully, heard the protests from the ancient magister as he railed against existence.

"You want in the Fade?" Bethany felt wicked, cruel. She activated the Anchor and grabbed forward to capture the orb he dropped, letting Corypheus himself be sucked into the darkness. He was screaming, thrashing. No escape, no mercy. He would have shown none to her. Then the building started to crumble around them. Carver grabbed her by instinct, shielding his younger sister as the world toppled to the ground. They landed with a thud, Bethany hurriedly throwing her brother off her to look over and see Leliana.

The bard was just finding her footing- smiling widely. "We did it."

"Yes," Bethany agreed. "We did."

Leliana suddenly glanced around. "Where is your sister?"

Carver and Bethany both startled, rushing in their hunt. The entire elevated temple had crashed, meaning everything had tumbled. Which included that lower platform.

When they arrived however, everything was in place. The archdemon's body lay shambled, definitively dead, and sitting on top...

"That," Marian declared breathlessly, "was weird." She blinked again, almost wildly, a light red glow dissipating as soon as Bethany caught it. "Very weird," she clarified.

Bethany resolved to let that go- for now. "Ready to get down from there, or planning to camp out atop a dragon?"

Marian chuckled and slid off, looking at Carver. He had his arms folded, his mouth wide in awe. "Maker's breath! Are you... jealous, brother?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm sure you can find some dragons of your own," Bethany noted. "I hear reports of at least half a dozen."

As the pirate captain lost himself in thoughts of glory, the three women pushed him forth to the rest of the forces ready to welcome them. Bethany looked over the faces and found the one she needed. "Solas!" With that, she tossed the orb to the apostate elf, who glanced over in surprise. "Consider yourself in charge of this piece of Inquisition property."


	15. An End

Marian sighed as she leaned against the table in the main dining area of Skyhold, taking a minute to catch her breath. Hours spent with Fiona, Bethany, and Solas had confirmed exactly what Marian had expected: whatever force had been in the archdemon when she killed it had latched on to the closest source of the taint. Since the years of research had been to ensure a Warden still carried that, considering actually curing the Taint itself would defeat the purpose of the Order, Marian had still carried it. She was the nearest source.

There were no memories, no whispers. Just force, and power. And once in a while it felt really off...

"Mama!"

Marian blinked her uncertainty back and grabbed for her daughter. "Lee-bug!" She picked up the nearly seven-year-old girl and swung her around. Leandra was definitely getting older and bigger.

Alistair had returned for a short visit, mostly to collect his wife and tell the Howes they were needed at court shortly. Together. With their daughter. He also handed the other couple a marriage contract, marked with the royal seal. Alistair barely concealed a snigger as Nathaniel balked, even as both Morrigan and Marian simply took quill to parchment. Now the king approached Marian and Lee where they rested at the table.

"So, I must ask," Alistair added, "will I be losing an Arlessa this season?"

Marian choked. "How did you..?"

"You do realize they have to ask before removing a Warden Commander? Celene and I both got the communique."

"Lovely." Marian thudded onto the bench. "I'll be heading to Weishaupt yes, but only to officially move the offices of the First Warden to the Frostbacks." She put her head down, shaking it as well. "After I get to Denerim as ordered, and actually winter in Amaranthine for once. Maker! Once I get home I do not want to leave Ferelden again!"

"I don't think a First Warden will have that luxury," Alistair teased. "What does Nate have to say about all this?"

"He hasn't stopped laughing."

000 - 000

Across the hall, Carver was having an in-depth discussion with the Iron Bull. "Your mercenaries are well trained," he noted, "but I think we can get materials for better weapons. That takes precedence over any dragon I say."

The kossith nodded agreement, his lone eye burning in excitement. "When do we get started, Hawke?"

"I was thinking as soon as possible. Maybe two days? I'm sure Bethany will have no problem letting us continuing working out of Skyhold."

Bull peeked in confusion. "What of your women?"

Carver bit his bottom lip, the ghost of fear in his eyes as he remembered his conversation with Morrigan upon returning to Skyhold. She had reminded him she was an able mage and had grown up as something of a healer in the Wilds. Then she offered to check on the progress of his wives...

A check-up that turned into a nightmare.

Twins ran in his family. Carver was painfully aware of that. According to mother even Marian had been born with a twin, even if the boy didn't make it. Somehow Carver had thought he would be immune to the tendency. Fate had other plans, and Morrigan had taken fiendish delight in informing him all four of his children to be were coming along healthily.

Which was precisely why he found himself begging a crazy kossith merc to hunt dragons with him. It would help the land-locked sensation (since he was going nowhere in the ship while Bella was stuck here pregnant) and get him blessedly away from the two crazy pregnant women. Especially the crazy pregnant MAGE who now randomly shot lightening at him when she was uncomfortable.

"My girls will be just fine," Carver assured The Iron Bull, repressing the shudder of memory from being struck by the static. "And slaying dragons... this is important business."

000 - 000

As quickly as she could, Bethany hurried out of the hall and up to her rooms. Here it was quiet, and she could hear herself think after everything that had happened. The celebration seemed unending, and while Bethany had been pleased to start now it felt a bit intimidating. She moved to the balcony, looking over the beauty of the Frostbacks. It truly was breathtaking...

"Trying to flee, my little dove?"

Bethany turned at the accented voice and left her perch to greet Leliana. The spymaster still officed in the rookery but over the past several weeks since Corypheus' defeat had made her home here in these rooms. With Bethany. The Inquisitor simply did not mind; in fact, she relished the older woman's presence.

"Not from you," Bethany assured, finding my herself wrapped in Leliana's arms. "Never from you."

"You have accomplished so much, Bethany. I cannot tell you how grateful we are- all of us- that you came to the forefront. I know you had qualms about leading but... you did your family proud, young Hawke."

Bethany beamed, leaning in. "And you, my love? Have I made you proud as well?"

Leliana responded by pulling her lover in for a deep kiss. The rest of the world, all of Thedas, fell away. The mage let the sensation take over her whole body and was not surprised to find she had been led to the bed and allowed to fall into it, her red-headed Nightingale positioned perfectly above her. "Do you still prefer the company of women, after our time together?" Leliana asked, a glimmer in her eyes.

The answer was a gasp as a nip came at her ear. "Yes! Maker yes!"

"Good." Leliana's voice dropped to a whisper, and she dipped to met Bethany's ear with her lips. "I love you."

Bethany would have responded in kind, but she found herself quite suddenly unable to do anything but enjoy the sensations the woman on top of her provided.

-0 $:

Herald's Rest had nothing on the Hanged Man. Tonight however was a little different. Tomorrow Carver Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, was off to the far reaches of Orlais with Bull's Chargers in pursuit of materials fit to slay dragons, and Warden Marian Howe was off with her company to return to Denerim and then onward for the year. This was the last night for AGES they would all be together.

Cassandra was drinking alone in the corner of the room, but before she could go for her second mug Varric sat across from her and started to converse. The Seeker was getting better day-by-day, though losing two loves and two mentors in less than a year was hardly treating her well. Not far, Ohgren and Sigrun were having a competition to see which of them could down more alcohol while Isabella judged- Merrill happily hanging from the pirate's arm. Nathaniel settled in at the bar, sharing words and a discussion with a recent arrival to Skyhold; apparently Alistair had decided Marian would need someone watching her back while she and Nate played politics, and had called Zevran to meet them. The King and Queen themselves were sprawled together on a couch, watching Kei teaching Lee how to read elvhen. The girl had experienced a strange dream a few nights earlier, just after Solas had gone out "to research" for a few days. It might be prudent to ask what had happened, and how a young girl with no prior exposure could suddenly speak the dead language.

Maryden had been given the night off, and Sera was noticeably absent as well. Josephine had also chosen to take the evening for herself, the diplomat citing the need to speak with Warden Rainier and Commander Cullen about the defenses. Dorian was none-too bashfully settled on Bull's lap, laughing.

Bethany grabbed a set of three drinks from the barkeep, watching as Leliana and Cole started what seemed to be a very in-depth discussion. The bard was entranced, not even blinking; Bethany wondered if it would do any good to ask later, or if the woman would have forgotten the blonde boy again. Pushing that to the back, Bethany continued to her table and set the mugs down in front of her siblings before crashing into a chair beside them.

"Congratulations again on joining the club of people who saved Thedas, Bethy," Carver offered, tipping his mug up.

"Says the man who did so by blowing up a church," Marian smirked, raising her own.

"It worked, didn't it?"

Bethany sighed, grumbling into her ale. "Some family we are! How do you think it would've turned out, if we weren't here to fix all the problems? Imagine the mess Ferelden would be in."

Marian chuckled. "Some other poor saps would've probably had to do it. Thank the Maker we saved other people from it, eh?" With a swig, she scratched her head. "Though ending up in Kirkwall with drinks and renown wouldn't have been half bad." She aptly ducked as Carver tossed a nut at her, laughing.

Bethany couldn't help but laugh as she smiled at the scene. They were a strange family, but it was her family, and she wouldn't have it any other way...

"Leandra! Get out of that barrel this instant before I force a mabari to DRAG you out."

Bethany pat her brother's hand. "Aren't you looking forward to fatherhood Carver?"

The only male among them looked over at his wives and smiled. "Actually? Yes. I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> I'm a sucker for feedback so don't hesitate to let me know your impressions!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
